


Here goes nothing (Chanbaek version)

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Chanbaek, Mpreg (Chanyeol), Parents AU, Sexual Content, Smut, domestic AU, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: After many failed attempts at trying to get pregnant, Baekhyun decides that he can do it anymore.Or in which Chanyeol interrupts a good round of sex to tell his husband he wants to get pregnant instead.





	Here goes nothing (Chanbaek version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a Kaisoo and I've been wanting to adapt it to Chanbaek for a while now (finally!),  
> There shouldn't be any slip of names now.

Baekhyun calmly, and with all the patience he has left, places the pregnancy test over the sink. One line. Negative. _Again_. Baekhyun sighs and sits down on the closed lid of the toilet, he bites his lower lip and glances at the bathroom's closed door, his husband is waiting outside for him to come out and give him the news. News that he doesn’t want to give again.

It's being seven months since he and Chanyeol decided that it was time for them to start a family ─after three years of being married─, and five since they've been trying. They’ve tried everything, and when Baekhyun says everything, he means _everything_. From yoga, special diets, that disgusting tea from Chanyeol's mother that instead of getting him pregnant gave him a terrible diarrhea, _purifying his soul and body_ and even that weird position he found on the internet where Chanyeol had to fuck him while literally being bent in half and with his ass in the air, it had been uncomfortable, not pleasurable at all and needless to say, useless. It doesn't make sense to him, they had been absolutely prepared for this, his doctor had told him he was healthy and that he shouldn't have any problems, but yet, there he was, 15 different brands of failed pregnancy tests later.

He doesn't want to see Chanyeol's disappointed face once he opens the door, he knows how much the younger wants a baby and so does he, but after so many attempts and false expectations, you can only start losing hope and Baekhyun doesn't want that either. He doesn't want to see the sad smile on his husband’s face again. Still, he wipes the small tear forming on the corner of his eye and gets on his feet, his hand feels the cold metal of the knob and he hesitates for another second before pulling the door open. Chanyeol, who had been sitting across the hall, head leaning against the wall and legs stretched out, stands up with a jump and approaches the older with an expectant look on his face; he doesn't want to smile, because he doesn't want to hope either, but he can't help the small curling of the corner of his lips before Baekhyun shakes his head and looks down in disappointment. Chanyeol just nods and pulls his short husband into a tight hug, wrapping his long arms all around the older; Baekhyun sobs and buries his face on the taller's chest, also wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, voice muffled by Chanyeol's shirt.

"It's okay." Chanyeol whispers too and nuzzles his nose on the top of his husband's head. "We can always try again." He says and despite that Baekhyun is not particularly thrilled about the idea of going through the same process all over again, he replies a short and plain _yeah_. “Let’s go to bed.”

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol goes through his nightly routine and smiles; the younger is even more picky and organized than he is. Chanyeol brushes his teeth and gets undressed, folding his dirty clothes and placing them on the floor next to the toilet to then step into the shower; he takes his time to soap his body and wash his hair meticulously, saying that he’d rather be dead than having smelly hair, every time Baekhyun mocks him about it. When he finishes, Chanyeol wraps the towel around his head and stands in front of the air conditioner vent fully naked to let the cold air dry the rest of his body, ignoring Baekhyun's complains on how he's going to get sick and he won't be there to take care of him, but Chanyeol doesn't listen, and the thing is, he never catches a single cold.

When Chanyeol finally gets into bed, dressed on his favorite black and red stripped pajamas, Baekhyun's still looking at him, amused and lifting both of his eyebrows.

"What?" The younger asks, smoothing the thick comforter over his lap.

"Nothing just... I love you." The expression on Chanyeol's face softens and he smiles, opening his arms for the older to crawl into them.

"I love you, too. And I don't want you to worry, okay?" He lies on the pillow with his husband still on his arms. Baekhyun accommodates his head on Chanyeol's shoulder and hugs him even tighter. "Things happen for a reason, maybe we're not ready yet. Maybe... we have to wait a little longer."

"Time doesn't wait for anyone, baby."

"I know, but we're still young─"

Baekhyun scoffs. "Speak for yourself, I’m a middle age man."

"Baek, you're 25." Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"Exactly my point."

Chanyeol chuckles. "Even if you're 60, you're still gonna be the sexiest man alive." He whispers, his lips brushing on the skin of the older's forehead.

Baekhyun smirks and lifts his head, every time Chanyeol talks to him like that, it does things to his heart and body. He releases himself from his husband's hold and pushes him back onto the headboard, straddling him and taking Chanyeol by surprise when he grinds his hips down. The younger gasps and grips his hands on the older's waist. Baekhyun leans in, pressing his lips on the sensitive skin below his ear, making his husband shiver.

"Do you really think so?" Baekhyun mumbles.

"Yes." Chanyeol grunts, low and deep and Baekhyun grins. His husband is so easy.

"Prove it, _sweetheart_." Baekhyun says, his words are accompanied by another roll of his hips that makes Chanyeol whimper under his breath.

The younger groans and takes Baekhyun by the arm, pushing him off of him and pinning him down on the mattress. He hovers over the older and leans his head down to trail his lips along his husband's neck, licking, sucking and biting on those places that he knows will make Baekhyun weak.

Baekhyun jerks his hips up to let Chanyeol know how hard he already is, making the younger moan in approval. He continues nibbling at the skin of his neck and a little bit down to his collarbones, one of his hands sliding down his stomach and stopping right over Baekhyun's clothed erection; Chanyeol squeezes softly, enticing a groan from the older. Baekhyun arches his back and Chanyeol takes the opportunity to remove his sweatpants, tossing them aside along with his underwear. He starts again trailing kisses from his chest, stopping only to tease the already erect nipples, sucking and biting; Baekhyun whines and pushes Chanyeol away for a second to remove his shirt and give his husband more access. Chanyeol smirks and goes down again; he hums in satisfaction, Baekhyun's skin smells like coconut from his body lotion and Chanyeol can't help to think about how lucky he is for having such a beautiful man for him alone as Baekhyun curls his fingers on his hair and pushes him down, encouraging him to do more than just kiss. Chanyeol is just too happy to oblige.

Chanyeol nuzzles on the side of Baekhyun's length, letting his nose follow the line of a protruding vein up to the head where he presses his tongue on the slit. The older lets out a loud moan, hands tightening the lock on the other's hair; Chanyeol gives him a few tentative licks to then take him fully in his mouth and start to suck harder. Baekhyun squirms under him and the younger has to use his free hand to keep him in place by holding him from his hips.

The muscles of Baekhyun's stomach contracts, throwing his head back when Chanyeol finally deep throats him, smiling when he hears his husband moan as he reaches his hand down to free his own erection and start stroking himself. Baekhyun is close, he can feel the heat piling up in his stomach and his thighs are shaking, unable to hold for longer, he comes, the warning words die on his tongue. Chanyeol doesn't complain though, as he kneels in between his legs, cleaning with the back of his hand the rest of his husband’s cum from his lips and smirks. Baekhyun groans, Chanyeol looks so hot and incredibly sexy with his lips swollen and glistening with spit and cum, and the only thing he wants right now is to be fucked, hard and fast.

But Chanyeol has another idea. He spits the cum on his hand and uses it to stimulate again Baekhyun's oversensitive cock.

"Chanyeol." He whispers and his hand moves to hold the younger's wrist to help him fasten the pace.

"What?" He asks, adding more pressure with his fingers. Baekhyun whines.

"Please, hurry up." Baekhyun begs.

"What’s the rush, baby?" The younger leans in, accommodating himself better as to fit perfectly in between Baekhyun's legs. "You want me to fuck you?" He mumbles on the older's ears. "You want me to fuck you nice and slow? Or do you want me to go fast and hard?" He adds. Baekhyun lets out a strangled noise that sounds more like a dying animal and takes his husband by the face, pushing him up and then pulling him down again to kiss him, messy and sloppy. He can taste his own salty flavor.

"Anything, just─" Baekhyun is cut off by Chanyeol’s lips pressing against his own. "I want you so bad.” He pants in between kisses. “I _need_ you." Baekhyun’s voice is strained as he pleads for more.

Chanyeol bites his lip and stretches his arm to open the drawer from the nightstand to pull out the bottle of lube, wasting no time in opening the lid and pouring on his fingers some of the cold gel. Baekhyun yelps and jerks up when he feels the intrusion of a finger around his entrance; Chanyeol works as faster as he can to comply with Baekhyun’s demands without hurting him in the process, to soon add another one. He begins to work him open, scissoring his fingers, pushing them in and out, and rubbing with the pads of his inner walls until Baekhyun is begging again.

"You're gonna make me cum again." He warns. Chanyeol nods and pulls his fingers out while taking Baekhyun by the hips to lift him a little; he takes his position and with the help of his hand, he aligns his cock with Baekhyun's hole, pressing the tip a little to make Baekhyun moan. Oh how he loves those sounds. "I'll kill you, Park... I swear if you don't─" The air is knocked out of him by Chanyeol pushing in harder, putting it all inside in just one go. "I hate you." Baekhyun gasps, fingers digging in the skin of his forearms and Chanyeol grins as he starts rolling his hips.

He’s focused on the sensation of Baekhyun's walls clenching around him as he slams his hips into him, fastening and slowing the pace when he thinks his husband is about to finish and he can't have that, not yet at least. Baekhyun looks at him with big eyes and the younger feels his heart swelling, his stomach tickling when he leans in to kiss him again, this time much softer and slow.

Baekhyun feels himself at the verge of tears, he's not sure he'll be able to hold it anymore, not when Chanyeol pounds into him deep and on a practiced rhythm that drives him crazy every time.

Something in Chanyeol's face suddenly changes, from his blissed expression to have his eyebrows drawn together as he slams his hips, finally finding Baekhyun's bundle of nerves, making the older cry loudly and arch his back, but he doesn’t seem to notice. His lips form a small pout, just like when he's thinking too hard and then, he widens his eyes.

"Baekhyun!" He exclaims, abruptly stopping his movements and looking down at him. The older curses and growls, Chanyeol's cock is still pressing against his prostate.

"What the fuck, Yeol?!" Baekhyun pants and whines, the pressure on his prostate making him numb with oversensitivity. "Why d-did you stop?"

"I think─"

"You have to be fucking kidding me, Park Chanyeol."

"No, no, listen." He says, excited as he pulls out, enticing a small grunt from Baekhyun at the feeling of being empty and extremely aroused.

"My dick is aching, Chanyeol, this better be good."

"I think I should get pregnant instead." Chanyeol says, bluntly and plain. Baekhyun blinks a few times, not sure if he had heard right.

"Come again?" He squints his eyes and he sits up, lower back sore and ass hurting.

"I think I should get pregnant instead."  Chanyeol repeats.

That, Baekhyun didn't see it coming.

He is laughing so hard his stomach started to hurt a minute ago as he rolls in the bed, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of his still hard dick pressing and rubbing against the sheets, but he soon stops when he can't hear Chanyeol laughing along with him, Baekhyun sits straight again and wipes the tears away from his eyes, turning to look at his husband who's sporting a massively offended expression, he's also frowning and his arms are crossed against his chest.

"W-wait." Baekhyun hiccups and takes a deep breath. "You're not joking."

"Of course not!" Chanyeol exclaims, his cheeks and ears are flushed red. "Why would I joke with something like that?" He pouts.

Baekhyun sighs, he can't help but feel like a complete asshole after seeing the seriousness on the younger’s face. "Okay so... you're saying you want to try yourself?" Chanyeol nods. "Right─ right now?"

"Why not? You're still hard, I'm still hard─"

"Okay, okay... are you sure?" Baekhyun asks, biting at his lower lip.

"I am, that's the only thing we haven't tried yet."

Baekhyun ponders on the idea for a moment. Chanyeol is right, but he's not sure if it would actually work, they don't even know if Chanyeol can get pregnant. There's also the small detail that Baekhyun doesn't want his younger husband to go through the same awful experience in vain, because it's different to live it from first hand than from the outside. Baekhyun isn't sure if the younger would be able to cope with it. But Chanyeol seems so sure of himself right now and there's a small smile on his lips that Baekhyun can't possibly ignore.

"Alright." Baekhyun nods. "Let's try it."

"Really?" Chanyeol jumps on the bed to change his position and land on his four, looking like an overexcited puppy, bright eyes and wide smile.

"Yes." Baekhyun breathes out, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the amount of happiness emanating from the younger.

"Well then," he falls down on his back "fuck me, baby." There's a teasing and playful look on his eyes as he spreads his legs for Baekhyun. The older's mouth is already salivating, is not every day he gets to top and he will gladly take the offer, any time.

….

Six weeks and three failed pregnancy tests later, Chanyeol finds himself sitting on the bathroom floor once again, six rectangular boxes scattered all over the tiled surface. He places the last one over the edge of the tub and waits. Baekhyun is out on grocery shopping duty and he’s already thinking on another way to tell his husband, in case it doesn't work out again, without causing too much distress. This is definitely the deciding one, the last time they will try because in all honesty, neither of them can take another disappointment. Maybe they should start looking for good adoption agencies.

Chanyeol glances at his wristwatch and takes a deep breath, the two minutes of waiting are done, so he gets on his hands and knees, closing his eyes and murmuring some prayers before crawling to check on the two firsts ones, he cracks one eye open and gets a peek, his mouth opens and quickly moves towards the third, and then the fourth and the fifth, lastly he takes the sixth on his hands and holds back a scream as he gets on his feet because he's─

"I'm pregnant." Chanyeol mumbles to himself. "I'm─" Takes another look down at the five other positive tests. "I'm pregnant." A not so manly squeal leaves his mouth as he gathers the sticks and rushes out of the bathroom.

Baekhyun is taking too long, he thinks while looking at his watch again, it's barely been seven minutes since the revelation and he's pacing around the foyer like a caged animal, impatient and anxious. A loud groan comes out of his mouth before he finally hears the beep of the door unlocking, a wide smile forming on his lips as Baekhyun distractedly enters de apartment, grocery paper bags on his arms and his wallet in between his lips.

Baekhyun gives his husband a questioning look when he sees him standing there, staring. Chanyeol's smile widens and he shoves the six tests on the older's face, making him gasp and drop the wallet to the floor.

"What the hell, Yeol?" Baekhyun glares, but Chanyeol's suspicious smile doesn't falter, his eyes are wide too and he looks like he's about to burst into flames.

"Shush!" Chanyeol presses his hands over his mouth and frowns. "You can't curse in front of the baby."

Baekhyun draws his brows together and moves his head to the side to free himself from his husband’s smelly hands. He's trying so hard to ignore the pee-covered sticks inside the bag where his precious cinnamon rolls are.

"What baby? What on earth are you talking about?" Instead of answering, Chanyeol’s eyes open incredibly wide as he looks down; Baekhyun follows the direction of his gaze and his mouth falls open.

"You're─" Chanyeol eagerly nods.

"Positive, all six of them." His expression full of pride.

"No way.... how─"

"Yup."

"Oh my god!" Baekhyun flails his arms up, dropping the bags to the floor to be able to wrap them around the younger's neck, tears forming in his eyes as Chanyeol holds him by the waist. He doesn't care about the cracked eggs or the spilled milk on the carpeted floor because Chanyeol is pregnant, _they_ are pregnant.

Chanyeol doesn't stay in his arms for long as he is too excited to even stay on the same place, he is soon jumping his way to the living room, rambling on things Baekhyun can't really understand, so he opts for kneeling down and pick up the groceries. When he gets into the kitchen, his husband is with his phone in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asks, pulling out the few products he could save.

"I'm calling mom to tell her the news and oh, Kyungsoo and Jongin are going to be so jealous!" Chanyeol snickers.

"No, no. Wait." Baekhyun snatches the phone from his hands. "We can't tell anyone yet."

"Why not?" Chanyeol scowls.

"I don’t trust home tests anymore."

"But the six of them were positive!"

"Yes and do you remember that time when I also got three positives?" Baekhyun quirks his eyebrow and Chanyeol pouts, murmuring a small _yes_. "Well, let me call Minseok and book an appointment, then you're free to tell whoever you want, okay?" Chanyeol nods.

It's later that night, after they're both in bed with the only source of light being from the bathroom when Baekhyun starts to feel the disappointment. He's lying on his back, his eyes focused on the ceiling and one hand on his stomach while Chanyeol scrolls on his phone; Baekhyun glances to his husband side and gets a peek of the online version of _"What to Expect when you are Expecting"_ and he sighs, Chanyeol can be so predictable sometimes.

"Okay, this is the third time you do that in the last five minutes." Chanyeol says and puts his phone down.

"Do what?"

"Sighing, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"I know you, Jelly."

Baekhyun sighs again and sits up straight, leaning his back on the headrest. "It's just... I can’t stop thinking about how useless I am."

"What?" Chanyeol's voice sounds alarmed.

"I mean, _I_ wanted to be one carrying our child. Everything's wrong with me." Baekhyun hangs his head low and bites his lips. Chanyeol is fast on moving to pull him into his arms, forcing him to sit in between his legs as he rests his chin over the older's head.

"We're married, we're a team, Baek. We're supposed to support each other, it doesn't matter who's having this baby, the important thing is that we are having it." Chanyeol wraps his arms around his body. "And this baby is ours, yours and mine. I don't want you to feel like that."

"But it's just... hard. You have no idea on how it feels to not be able to do it when I tried everything and you just..."

"So... you're saying you'd rather not have this baby than being me the one carrying it?" Chanyeol frowns and his hold around his husband's body loosens.

"No! No, no of course not!" Baekhyun turns around his body to kneel in front of the younger.

"Then what is it? Because you don't look happy at all."

"I am! I am happy." He cups the younger's cheeks with his hands. "Yeol, I'm happy and I love you, and I'm grateful for what you're doing."

"You mean it?" Chanyeol asks, his hands unconsciously placing themselves over his flat stomach.

"I do." Baekhyun leans in to peck his husband's lips. "Don’t mind me, okay? I’m being silly. Now, sleep, we have our appointment with Minseok tomorrow at ten."

"In the morning?!"

"In the morning, yes."

"But I─"

"Sleep."

Chanyeol complains on how it's too early to sleep and on how it will be too early to wake up tomorrow. It's Saturday and it sucks, but it'll be worth it, he knows it will.

….

The younger is nervously bouncing his leg as he sits on the chair in front of the glass desk. He has goose bumps and it's definitely not because of the chilliness in the room. His lower lip is almost bleeding and his eyes move fast from side to side while they wait for the doctor to arrive. Baekhyun is sitting next to him, holding his hand and rubbing soothing patterns with his thumb, but not even that is helping to ease his nervousness. He glances to the side and sees the older also biting at his lip, Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is in the same emotional situation he is right now, but he had always admired his ability to stay calm and composed even on the worst situations.

Fear to be a failure for his husband and for their unborn child is starting to pile up in his stomach, making him feel nauseated and uneasy. Or maybe it's just those six pancakes drowned on a pool of blueberry syrup he ate for breakfast earlier. The door opens just a minute later and the doctor comes in with his familiar gummy smile and crescent eyes.

"Took you long enough." Chanyeol grumbles and looks away, tightening his hold on Baekhyun's hand. The doctor quirks an eyebrow and takes his seat behind the table.

"Sorry, he's just nervous." Baekhyun clenches his jaw and pinches on the skin of the younger's hand, gaining himself a glare.

"It's okay, I understand." The man smiles. "And I'm glad you guys decided to try it again."

"Yeah, well... one last time wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Right. So, how about we get to it? Baekhyun, if you will─"

"Um... it's not me, actually... it's Chanyeol."

If the man is surprised he doesn't let it show. He smiles softly and asks the couple to follow him into the examination room. This is the sixth time they have been in that room, under the same circumstances, but it's the first time for Chanyeol to be the one to lay down in that bed and roll his shirt up and right now, all those expensive looking equipment that have been on Baekhyun's body countless of times look more terrifying than usual. He smiles shakily and gives the whole situation a second thought, maybe they don't need a confirmation, maybe they should go home and wait for his stomach to grow and surprise them, but Baekhyun is giving him the stink eye, so he braves himself up and takes his place on the cold, narrow bed.

"How do you do this?" He whispers to Baekhyun, that's now standing next to him, while the doctor prepares himself. He sees the man rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and the sound of the latex gloves slapping on his skin pierces through the younger's ears.

"What do you mean?"

"This." He points at himself. "I'm scared." Chanyeol admits.

Baekhyun chuckles and takes his hand. "There's nothing to be scared about, baby." He says, running the fingers from his free hand through his hair

But Chanyeol disagrees the moment the doctor swirls on the small stool to face him, a lopsided smile on his lips that the younger swears, just came out of a horror movie. He squirms uncomfortably on the plastic bed and glances at Baekhyun, who has his eyes focused on the small screen near them.

"Chanyeol, I need you to lift up your shirt, please."

Chanyeol looks at his husband and the latter nods, giving him an encouraging smile. Biting his lip, the younger does and waits. "This is going to be cold." The doctor announces and as soon as the gel touches his skin, Chanyeol yelps.

The doctor then presses the scanner over his belly and starts to move, from side to side first, then on small circular motions, but Chanyeol keeps on squirming every time he adds unnecessary pressure on his sensitive spots. "Stay still, please." The doctor tells him, without tearing of his gaze from the small screen where a confusing gray and black mass of something is showing. The man hums and squints his eyes.

"What? What is it?" Chanyeol rushes to ask, lifting half of his body to take a look.

"Don't move, Chanyeol." He keeps silence for a minute longer, still pressing and moving his hand until he opens his mouth to speak again. "Well, it is a shame that you'll lose this abs, Park, because indeed, there it is."

Baekhyun jerks his head up and opens his mouth in surprise. Is hard for him to get a peek of the screen since nothing is really clear, but then the doctor stops the scanner somewhere over the middle of Chanyeol's stomach and points at the small gray lump. "There, you see?" Minseok says and shifts the scanner. "There's your baby."

Chanyeol tilts his head and frowns. "Oh, well it looks... good."

The doctor laughs and Baekhyun follows him, shaking his head and smiling widely. “It does looks good, doesn’t it?" Baekhyun says, starting to feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"Clean yourself up." The man tosses him a few towel papers and stands up. "I need to give you some indications."

Chanyeol nods as he lets Baekhyun clean the gel from his skin. The older is sporting a smile so bright that could blind anyone any minute now. "Thank you." He says and leans in to peck on his lips before leaving the room.

Chanyeol stays there, frozen for a moment as the reality downs on him. He really is pregnant, with Baekhyun's child. With their child.

"So listen." The doctor starts as he types something into his computer. "Considering this is Chanyeol's first time, we should keep a close eye to the development of the baby."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Chanyeol asks, sitting down next to his husband.

"Not at all. It’s just to monitor that everything will go smoothly. The first three months are crucial, so you need to take of yourself." Chanyeol nods eagerly. "Don't stress too much, no lifting heavy things and the most important, you'll start a balanced diet.”

"What does that mean?"

"It means, slow down with the pizza, Park."

"But─"

"I'll make sure he does." Baekhyun interrupts him.

"Good. I'll give you some vitamins." Minseok starts to scribble down on a piece of paper. "And you're good to go." He hands Baekhyun the prescription and smiles.

"Thank you, Min."

"No problem, remember you can call me if you have any questions. I'll see you next month."

The couple says their _thank yous_ again and leave the office with big smiles on their faces.

The ride home turned out to be longer than expected with Chanyeol's constant _your baby is craving this_ , _your baby is craving that_ excuses just to get Baekhyun to buy him something to eat, which in what the older only gave in twice, ignoring his husband's exaggerated pout.

"You're gonna get fat. Remember what Minseok says."

"I'm gonna lose my abs anyway, I might as well just spoil myself." Was the younger's answer as he bit down on his churro filled with chocolate.

It’s past noon when they arrive home. Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow as he struggles to close the door and keeping an eye on his husband's exaggerated ways, he's walking ever so slowly, one hand pressed on his lower back and the other on his still very flat stomach. The older shakes his head, it's going to be the longest nine months of his life.

….

Having a pregnant Chanyeol at home is worse than not having a Chanyeol at all. The younger had already ended his first trimester and for Baekhyun the whole experience so far has been both, scary and funny, but beautiful nonetheless. It was weird at first, seeing Chanyeol walking around the apartment on his loose pants and rolled up shirt showing his small belly of four months, but now it’s something Baekhyun has come to adore.

And to say that Chanyeol is a whiny pregnant person is saying too little. Baekhyun find out the hard way when one night, he completely ignored his husband when he was trying to wake him up for another one of his weird cravings, this time, pepperoni pizza with peanut butter on top. Soft, not crunchy. Baekhyun wasn't able to live in peace for the next few days because Chanyeol was either reminding him of how terrible of a husband he was or giving him the cold shoulder until the older gave in, only this time, it wasn't pizza, but salty pretzels. The salty pretzels that would turn Baekhyun's life into a living hell.

Baekhyun closes the door behind him, dropping his bag and coat inside the small closet near the door and toes off his shoes, stretching his toes and arms as he sighs, thankfully to finally be home. He frowns at the silent apartment, usually, Chanyeol would be all over him by now to greet him with a hug and a sloppy kiss. Worried, he rushes in and walks to the kitchen to check in there and also leave the box of pretzels over the counter; that’s Chanyeol's favorite place lately, but he isn't there, neither in the living room, the bathroom on the hall nor in the guest room, where he goes when he's mad at Baekhyun.

Biting his lip, he then opens the door to their bedroom only to find a round lump cuddle up in bed, blankets up to his head. Baekhyun chuckles and moves closer, freezing in his place when he hears the soft sobs coming from under the comforter.

"Chanyeol?" He asks, placing his hand over the fluffy blankets and shake them a little. "Baby, are you okay?" When Chanyeol doesn't answer, Baekhyun takes it on himself to pull on the blankets to remove them from his husband's body, embracing himself to face the wrath of a pregnant person, but Chanyeol remains there, unmoving and sniffling.

"Go away." Chanyeol sobs again.

"Is everything okay?” Baekhyun insists.

"I said go away!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"What?!" The younger exclaims and sits up, his face is red and his eyes are swollen for so much crying. He wipes off the snot form his nose.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! Kyungsoo visited me this morning!"

"Oh, that's goo─"

"And told me he’s pregnant too." He sniffles again.

"And that’s bad because…"

"And then he said he was hopping to not get as fat as I am!"

Chanyeol's lips tremble and he's crying again. Baekhyun sighs and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself and making a mental note to call their friend and give him a piece of his mind. He just wanted to get home and sleep.

"Baby, you're not fat. You know Kyungsoo doesn't know how to filter his words." Baekhyun moves to sit in front of his husband. "You look beautiful." He cups the younger's cheeks with his hands and pulls him forward to press a kiss on his lips.

"You think so?" He sniffles and pouts, eyes shining due the tears. Baekhyun hums affirmatively and softly pushes Chanyeol on his back.

Baekhyun rolls up Chanyeol's loose t-shirt and accommodates himself next to him, throwing an arm around him to pull him closer. "So beautiful." He leaves a kiss on his neck. "And sexy." Baekhyun whispers, moving his lips down to nibble at the slightly meatier collarbone, his hand rubbing at the swollen belly.

"Jelly... don't do that, I'm very sensitive." Chanyeol says, a soft moan escaping his mouth as he shifts closer to his husband.

"Are you, now?" Baekhyun's voice is muffled by the younger's neck while he licks and bites. Chanyeol whines. He moves his hand down, smirking when he feels the bulge over Chanyeol's sweatpants and then he squeezes softly, eliciting a shaky breathe from his husband. "You’re hard already." Baekhyun is licking his lips and Chanyeol can't help but bite down hard on his own at the sight.

Baekhyun's hand keeps massaging on his husband's erection as he works his lips and tongue on the skin of his neck. Chanyeol's breathing is erratic and has his fingers curling on the sheets beneath him; he wasn't lying when he said he was sensitive and he hates it simply for the fact that he can't let himself enjoy his husband's ministrations without feeling like exploding in the span of less than three minutes, he just can't help it, Baekhyun's hand feels so good on his aching hard-on and his wet lips over his wet skin are just making wonders with his body. Chanyeol feels the heat piling in the pit of his stomach, he can't hold it anymore. With a breathy moan, he comes on his pants.

He feels Baekhyun's hand stopping, and his husband is raising his head with a questioning look in his eyes. "Did you just─" He darts his eyes down and they widen even more.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Chanyeol whines, throwing his head back against the pillow and covering his eyes with his arm, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I told you I was very sensitive, I─" Baekhyun is laughing and Chanyeol can't help but feel derided. "It's not fucking funny, Baek! It's embarrassing, I'm not a fucking high schooler!"

"Yeol, it's okay. I understand─"

"No you don't!" Chanyeol lets out a shaky sob and Baekhyun sighs, wriggling his body to be on eye level with his husband again.

"Baby it's okay," he says, wiping with his thumb the small tears on the younger's cheeks, "it's completely normal. Listen, I have something for you." Baekhyun gets up from the bed, moving around the room to get his husband a pair of clean underwear, pants and tissues to clean himself and then leaves the room for the kitchen. He comes back later with the box of treats.

"What is that?" Chanyeol sniffles.

"I thought you might like some again." Baekhyun smiles and climbs up the bed to sit in front of Chanyeol, placing the white box over the younger's lap.

Chanyeol opens the box and his eyes widen. "Are you trying to make me fatter?!" He yells and Baekhyun scrambles over to retrieve the box from the pregnant's hands before he can make a mess.

He sighs, regretting his decisions in life because now, he will have to deal with a crying Chanyeol for the rest of the night.

….

Chanyeol hates walks, especially when he has to do it carrying a very big and heavy pregnant belly of seven and a half months, but his feet and legs have been an annoyance lately, always swollen and aching and Minseok had recommended short walks to help the blood circulate better through his body ─he still hated it─ and massages, which Baekhyun had been more than happy to help with.

The weather isn't so bad for a walk in the park. It’s the beginning of winter, the chilly wind coursing through his body, but the sun still up and keeping him warm. Baekhyun is holding his hand as they take the path that crosses the park from one end to the other; Chanyeol looks around, catching with his eyes couples like them walking together, hand in hand; people with their dogs and mothers strolling their own babies and chatting with each other. Maybe one day he and Baekhyun will do the same, he thinks, he hopes so, as his hand moves up to rest over the top of his belly, smile curls up on the corners of his mouth.

Baekhyun always thought that being pregnant was easy, but with all those mood changes, weird cravings, oversensitivity and trips to the bathroom every 20 minutes during the night proved it to be all the opposite. He was scared at first, to do or say something hurtful to his husband whenever he wasn't in the mood to even have him close, but Baekhyun was understanding, loving and always making sure Chanyeol had everything he needed, he was patient and Chanyeol was more than thankful for having such an amazing husband.

"I think we should get a dog." Chanyeol says as his eyes follow a family walking together, one of the kids is holding the leash of a black and white Husky puppy.

"Maybe when the baby is old enough and we get a house instead." Baekhyun answers, squeezing softly the younger's hand.

"A house?"

"Yes, I want our baby to have enough space to run around freely when they grow up." The older smiles up at him and Chanyeol can't hold back the squeal escaping his mouth, he pulls Baekhyun in for a tight hug─ or as tight as his belly allows him to.

"Then we should start shopping for the nursery."

"Have you changed your mind about keeping the sex of the baby as a surprise?" Baekhyun quirks his eyebrow.

"Not at all, but we can keep it neutral, you know, all white and maybe pale yellow..."

Baekhyun opens his mouth to answers, but he stops himself when Chanyeol abruptly stops walking and his eyes widen. He lets go off Baekhyun's hand and turns on his heel to face the older.

"What─"

"I have to pee." He mutters.

"What?"

"I have to pee, Jelly. Oh my god, I have to pee." Chanyeol repeats while his eyes move frantically around them.

"We're far from the apartment, Yeol we─"

"What do I do? Oh god, what do I do?" Chanyeol pants and starts to move ─waddle─ around, fists clenching and unclenching in desperation. "There's no bathrooms here, right? Oh god." He takes a deep breath and holds it in.

"Calm down, we should─"

"I'll piss myself if I calm down! Don't tell me to calm down!" Chanyeol is already screaming and catching people's attention.

Baekhyun looks around, desperate to find something that will shut Chanyeol up. He spots half of the sign of a coffee shop on the other side of the park, through the trees and the gardens. He grabs his husband's hand and drags him across the greenery, completely ignoring the several _Do not step on the grass_ cartels distributed along the space. Chanyeol is confused for a moment, cursing under his breath because he's about to let it all out. Good time his baby chose to sit on his bladder.

The older pushes the glass door open, the ringing of a bell echoing through the crowded shop as he makes his way to the counter, ignoring people's complaining and calls out.

"Hi, is there a─"

"Sir, there's a line waiting─"

"─bathroom here?"

"Sir, please─”

"The bathroom kid, I’m pregnant and I need your bathroom!" Chanyeol exclaims, slamming his hands down on the granite counter. The guy blinks a few times, terrified and then glances down at Chanyeol's swollen stomach, he nods and points at the back of the store. Chanyeol doesn't think twice before storming off, pushing around more people. After he's gone, Baekhyun is left to deal with the disapproving looks people is throwing at him, he smiles awkwardly and turns around to take a menu and hide his face in embarrassment.

After the longest ten minutes of Baekhyun's life, Chanyeol finally comes out of the bathroom, a satisfied smile on his face and his hands rubbing his belly.

"That was mean, baby. Don't it again, okay?" Chanyeol has his head down and he's speaking to his stomach, a small pout forming on his lips. Chanyeol smiles and puts down the menu, his heart bursting with happiness at the sight. He takes Chanyeol by the hand and pulls him in for a quick kiss. These are the moments he treasures the most.

"Let's get you home before something else happens." Baekhyun whispers, his hand unconsciously placing itself over the swell of his husband's stomach.

"Yes but," he stops and sniffs, "it smells delicious." Chanyeol bites his lower lip and looks down at Baekhyun, then at all the treats in display. The older sighs and moves to form on the line.

They leave the shop 15 minutes later, Baekhyun carrying a box of donuts, pretzels, a blueberry cupcake and a slice of cheesecake while Chanyeol happily sips on his warm green tea.

Baekhyun slumps down on the couch once they're home and closes his eyes, exhausted from too much running and too much whining from Chanyeol's part. He rubs at his temples and wishes he can sleep for at least an hour straight without being waken up. He had seriously thought about moving to the guest room during the night, Chanyeol moves around the bed too much and the trips to the bathroom are hell, if only his husband could be more silent about it, everything would be fine, but Chanyeol isn't. However, leaving him alone is not an option either.

He's letting sleep to take him away when he feels the other side of the couch dip down, Baekhyun cracks one eye open and finds his husband sitting there, head low and fidgeting with his fingers over his lap.

"What is it?" Baekhyun asks, voice low and tired.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just couldn't─"

"It's fine, baby."

"No, I mean... this is not me, I'm acting weird."

Baekhyun cracks a smile. "Well, is not only you know. You have our baby too... it's fine Yeol, this kind of things are normal." He grabs the other's hand to stop him from biting at his nails.

"So, you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive you about."

"Still..."

"Fine, I forgive you. Come here." He opens his arms for Chanyeol to lie down on his side and snuggle against his chest. The younger nuzzles his nose on his husband's arm and smiles, Baekhyun's smell is something he had always like, and by the way his baby starts moving around inside his belly and throwing soft kicks to his side, it likes it too.

"Jelly! Jelly, feel this!" Chanyeol says, excited but with a low voice, grabbing the older's hand to press it where he had felt the last kick. Baekhyun gasps at the feeling against his palm; it feels weird, this is the first time he gets to feel it, all the other times, the baby had stopped moving as soon as he touched the belly.

"Oh my god it's... it's really there." Baekhyun mumbles to himself and Chanyeol can't hold back the loud laugh that escapes his mouth.

"Of course it is." He leans in again, taking Baekhyun’s arm and pulling it around him, his hand resting over his stomach. "You put it there." Chanyeol whispers and smiles.

Baekhyun smiles too and shifts closer, tilting his head to the side to rest it against Chanyeol's. "Let's take a nap, okay?" He says, but when he looks to the side, Chanyeol is already asleep, mouth parted open and softs snores coming out of it.

 _Finally,_ he thinks and kisses the top of the younger's head and closes his eyes as well.

….

Kissing Chanyeol's belly has become one of Baekhyun's favorite things to do, especially because he gets to hear the younger's cute giggles as he does so and because apparently, his baby has taken a liking on kicking every place his mouth lands in. Chanyeol laughs, saying that it tickles and that he loves the feeling of Baekhyun's lips on his skin.

Chanyeol also finishes around two boxes of salty pretzels on a day despite of Minseok's warnings that he shouldn't, because the salt will only make him swell even more, but Chanyeol can't find it in himself to care, not when they taste like heaven in his mouth, despite that he can't even walk without feeling thousands of needles pinching on his feet every time he takes a step. Too bad Baekhyun can’t carry him everywhere.

Chanyeol is entering his last month. At this point, Baekhyun couldn't be more thankful for everything, despite of all the small fights and spilled tears. The constant and sudden urges to pee had decreased considerably and the mood changes had disappeared completely. Chanyeol looks as beautiful as always, probably with more meat on his body, but Baekhyun can’t really complain, not when he has more to grab and bite during their ─careful─ sexual activities.

He remembers the time Chanyeol actually tried to fuck him again, missing the feeling of being on top and ended up being fucked instead, mostly because it was really hard for him to breathe and thrust at the same time. Baekhyun still laughs at the memory, Chanyeol still glares at him every time he reminds him.

….

They're lying in bed, Baekhyun has a book on his hands and Chanyeol is busy applying moisturizer on his stomach because he doesn't want to have stretch marks once he gives birth. The older feels him moving a few minutes later, but doesn't pay any mind as he hears Chanyeol entering the bathroom to empty his bladder. He flips the page, but just when he's starting to read the first word, he's startled by the loud crash of something breaking; Baekhyun drops the book and jumps off the bed, rushing to the bathroom.

He finds Chanyeol bent forward, knees glued together and arms helping him support his own weight on the sink counter, his eyes are wide open and his mouth is tightly pressed into a thin line, the skin around his lips white by the pressure. He raises his head up the moment Baekhyun stumbles in, there's a few tears in his eyes and a thin layer of sweat on his forehead.

"I think─" Chanyeol gasps as another shot of pain courses through his stomach. By then, Baekhyun is already at his side, helping him balance himself.

"What? But there's still a few weeks le-left." Baekhyun stutters, tightening his hold around Chanyeol when the younger stumbles forward.

"Well, it hurts like hell." Chanyeol groans and bends even more. "Is either that, or something's wrong."

"Come on. I'll call Minseok on the way to the clinic."

Baekhyun manages to get Chanyeol to the car faster than he thought considering the younger could barely walk. Baekhyun didn't expect the ride to be silent, but Chanyeol is still not speaking and it’s making him nervous; he can see him from the corner of his eyes, back leaning against the backrest, eyes shut and mouth pursed tightly, his hand clutching at the front of his loose sweater and his chest heavily moving up and down as he tries to keep the air circulating in his body. Baekhyun chews on his lower lip and taps his fingers on the steering wheel, he knows Chanyeol has never been good at handling any kind of pain, especially not physical pain and he's holding back the urge to stop the car and bring the younger into his arms, but all those thoughts are swiped away when Chanyeol groans loudly and bends forward as much as his stomach lets him and his hand flies to clutch at his shoulder, nails digging hard into his the skin.

"Hurry, Baek. Please." Chanyeol mumbles with a breathy voice.

Baekhyun steps down on the accelerator, ignoring the red lights and the few cars honking at him as he does so, he can deal with tickets later.

Rides to Minseok's clinic had never felt this long before, but as soon as they enter the building with a limping Chanyeol practically hanging from him a nurse approaches them and sits the younger down on a wheel chair. Baekhyun walks behind them as fast as he can while another nurse joins them; it's just a minute later that he notices that they're taking his husband to the rooms instead of the delivery room.

"Jelly?" Chanyeol calls with his voice shaking. Baekhyun moves faster and grabs the younger's hand, squeezing him reassuringly.

"It's okay baby, you'll be okay. I’m here." Baekhyun tells him and then turns to the nurse. "Excuse me, where are you taking him?"

"To a room, we can't─"

"He's in pain!"

"I know sir, but we can't take him to the delivery room without the doctor's consent, he has to be evaluated first."

"But he's─"

"Baek." Chanyeol whispers and squeezes his hand. "It's okay." He groans. "I can endure it for a bit longer.”

Baekhyun is left speechless as the nurses rush their steps. Chanyeol can be a fool sometimes.

They settle Chanyeol in a private room, removing his clothes to change him into a hospital gown and checking on his blood pressure, pulse and contractions faster than Baekhyun had seen before.

"Tell them to get the delivery room ready for when the doctor comes." One of the nurses tells the other as she presses his fingers down on Chanyeol's belly.

"But he's barely a few days into his ninth month, he─"

"It's normal on male pregnancies, Mr. Park, you don't have to worry." The woman gives him a warm smile and then turns to face Chanyeol. "We can give you an epidural, if you want. It will lessen the pain for a moment."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "It's okay, I can take it."

"Are you sure? The pain will only get stronger." Another nurse adds.

"I'll let you know if I change my mind." Chanyeol whispers, then a gasp escapes his mouth.

The nurse smiles again and nods before leaving the room, followed by the other two.

"You've always been so brave." Baekhyun smiles fondly at him and brings Chanyeol's hand up to leave a kiss on his knuckles. "You don't have to, you know? Not all the time at least." He whispers. His heart clenches at the sight of his husband's pained expression, there a few more tears trailing down his cheek, but Chanyeol seems determinate to not let his pain show that much.

It hurts like a thousand hells, but Chanyeol can't find it in himself to show it when all his life he had been told that pain is a sign of weakness, and he can't be weak, not when Baekhyun is staring at him looking so worried, he doesn't want to worry him even more.

Shots of pain run through his body and he gasps and squirms uncomfortably, tightening his hold on the older's hand as he closes his eyes and presses his lips together to hold back the scream threatening to come out.

"I'm fine." Chanyeol manages to say, but his voice sounds strangled and breathy. "I just want this to end... where's Minseok?"

"He should be on his way. Just breathe, okay?"

"I wish I could." He hisses.

"This is why I fell in love with you, you know?" Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow at his husband’s words and turns to look at him. "You're an idiot, but you're still managed to not look like one."

"And here I thought it was because of my fabulous pick-up lines─" Chanyeol's cut off by another strong contraction.

Baekhyun bites his lower lip and tries to smile as he runs his fingers through Chanyeol's damp hair. "That kind of helped too."

"I've always liked your voice. Especially when you used to sing to me in my ear when I couldn't sleep, remember?" Chanyeol speaks, mostly to distract himself from the pain.

"Of course I remember. You were like a scared child looking for his mommy."

"In my defense," Chanyeol groans and bends over a little, pressing his free hand on the lower part of his stomach, "the nightmares were pretty bad."

"I know." Baekhyun mumbles, remembering that time on the early stages of their marriage, Chanyeol had have a really hard time after his father's passing, but Baekhyun had always been there, just like he promised from the beginning.

"Sing to me, Jelly." Chanyeol asks with a whisper and Baekhyun twitches a smile, leaning forward a little so he's close to the younger's ear. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to start singing one of Chanyeol's favorite songs when the door is opened again.

Minseok enters de room, a gummy smile on his face as he rushes over next to Chanyeol. "How are you feeling?" He asks as he sits and pulls the ultrasound machine closer.

"About to explode."

The doctor laughs. "I'll just make a quick scanning and then we will transfer you to the delivery room."

"Baekhyun will be there, right?"

"I'm sorry, Yeol. We do not allow anyone else inside during a surgery. But we'll keep you informed." He says to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun wants to protest, he knows Chanyeol will need him inside, but Minseok's look is serious so he doesn't say anything, but his husband's scared expression is hard to ignore.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Chanyeol whispers on his ear and then kisses his cheek. Chanyeol nods.

Chanyeol keeps his hold on the older's hand as they stroll him down the halls; it takes him a few minutes to let go when the doors open for him. Baekhyun mutters an _I love you_ and then Chanyeol disappears behind the doors.

Baekhyun paces around the waiting area for what it seems to be the longest hours of his life. His hands are sweating and he can feel his stomach acting up; he's tired and his legs are starting to hurt, but sitting is not an option, not when he can't even keep his mind in peace. He wants to know what is going on and why no one has come out to "keep him informed" like Minseok had said. He doesn't want to think of the worst, but he can't help it.

After a few more minutes, he catches from the corner of his eyes one of the previous nurses coming out of the same doors Chanyeol went in earlier and he almost stumbles on his own feet when he moves to stop her. He looks at her with pleading eyes and she smiles, patting at the hand that's clutching hard on her arm.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." She says and all strength on Baekhyun's body washes away. He drops his arms and has to support himself on the walls, covering his face with both of his hands. He starts to cry, from happiness, from tiredness and because his heart is about to explode with all kinds of emotions.

Minseok comes out an hour later, showing the new parent a bright smile. Baekhyun moves faster and wraps his arms around the doctor tightly, muttering a series of several _thank yous_ that have the doctor laughing out loud.

"You're welcome. But now, Chanyeol is already awake, I think he wants to see you." He pats his friend's back and guides him through the halls and up to Chanyeol's new room.

Baekhyun enters the room with his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Chanyeol is lying on the bed, already awake, there's a small smile dancing on his lips as he directs his half-lidded eyes to the older and stretches his arm for Baekhyun to take his hand.

"We have a baby boy." Chanyeol mumbles, voice hoarse.

"I know. I know." Baekhyun says, repeatedly kissing the back of his husband's hand. "Thank you."

The nurse comes in an hour later, informing them it's time to feed their son. They wheel Jongin to the nursery area where all the new born are and instructs the new parents on how to do it, also telling them that their baby will have to stay in the incubator during the same days Chanyeol will spend in the hospital for his recovery due his early birth.

Baekhyun doesn't worry too much, though, after the nurse tells them there's nothing to worry about and that it's only the procedure in this kind of situations.

He can't help the swelling of his heart at the sight of his younger husband smiling down at their baby as he holds the bottle up while he noisily sucks onto it. It's a precious moment he would want to remember forever.

….

A week later, they finally arrive home. Baekhyun has taken it in himself to carry everything, from Chanyeol's and the baby's bag to the baby on his baby carrier.

"Welcome home, JaeJae." Baekhyun whispers to his baby once he had helped Chanyeol get comfortable in bed and he settles him next to him, taking his place on the empty space and leaning to kiss his small head.

Baekhyun lies on his back over the mattress, eyes closed while his hand plays with his husband's fingers. He thinks he'll be able to sleep for an entire week, he's been looking forward to it. Slumber is finally catching up with him and he smiles as he wriggles down to get into a more comfortable position, but as soon as he lets out a sigh of relief, there's a loud screech piercing through his ears and his tired brain. He opens his eyes and looks to his side, where a just as surprised Chanyeol is looking down at their son, eyes wide and an amused smile ghosting over his lips.

"He has your lungs." Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun groans as he jumps off the bed to get his bottle ready.

Sleep will have to wait.

 


End file.
